Artistic Anarchy
by KenzoTheGreat
Summary: An association of traders offer unique goods for the right price. Paintings of an unaware artist are more than just aesthetically pleasing and the models posing for them have no idea what they are getting themselves in to. Road/Allen Implied Tyki/Lavi
1. Chapter 1

It was a couple hours before midnight when I received the phone call. The soft tinkling of my cell aroused me slowly from slumber, and at the sight of the name on the caller I.D. I immediately became fully awake and focused. Taking a moment to lightly remove the arms snaked around my naked torso, I got up from the bed, grabbing the cell phone on my way to the bathroom.

"Yes?"I answered.

"I need bodies ready by tomorrow night," my boss' voice crackled through the speaker.

"How many?"

"Three total; one male, two females. I'll have Roan meet you at the usual spot."

"Understood." After ending the call, I headed back out to the bedroom, and was surprised to see Allen wide awake.

"Your job calling again?" he asked, untangling himself from the cotton sheets of the bedspread. I took a moment to admire the smooth, pale skin of his athletic form before leaning into his forthcoming embrace.

"Yep," I sighed, shivering in pleasure as his hands rubbed small, tantalizing circles in my lower back. "I have to head out soon."

He sighed in disappointment. "And here I was thinking I had enough time to ravish you senseless."

"Well," I started, running my fingers through his unusual silvery white stands before tracing the lightning shaped scar adorning the left side of his face, "I still have to take a shower." After planting a light kiss on his lips, I maneuvered out of his grasp and began walking back towards the bathroom. I didn't even have to turn around to see him following behind me.

Allen grabbed my hand that had just finished turning the water spigots and spun me around slowly, allowing his hand to trail lightly up my arm, up the curve of my neck and finally resting on my face. We kissed, languidly and unhurried at first. As it became more intense I snaked my arms up his upper body before settling them around his neck. He pulled me flush against him, his arousal pressed insistently against my stomach, and we broke off long enough to step into the tub and close the shower curtain behind us.

An hour and a half later saw me at the club where I was to meet Tyki's alias, Roan. The club was called the _Snake Pit_. It fit the description of the usual popular hole in the wall frequented by the right kind of people that my partner and I chose to target.

"Yo, Road," he greeted, giving the black halter top and mini skirt combo a once over before nodding in approval.

"Yo, Tyki."

"I got a couple of rooms over at the Hilton." He removed a pair of room keys out of his back pocket, tossing one to me and re-pocketing the other. "They aren't presidential suite, but they will get the job done."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And where do you expect me to keep it all night?" I picked at the flimsy, pocket-less fabric of my outfit. "I'm pretty sure I'll look kind of weird carrying around something so obvious."

"It's your problem now," he called out to me, already halfway towards the entrance of the club.

"Idiot," I mumbled before sliding the card into the waistband of my underwear and silently hoping that it wouldn't fall out.

We made sure to enter it separately so no one would assume that we were together. Upholding the image of 'single and willing' was very important for the job to be completed successfully and thoroughly, and tonight needed to go one hundred percent smoothly if we were to meet our quota for the month.

The music pulsed rhythmically in the background, and I watched with mild interest the many sweaty, grinding bodies that littered the dance floor. I took a small sip of the gin and tonic I had been nursing for the past half hour and cast a quick glance in Tyki's direction.

Tonight he chose a laid back style of dress, with black denim jeans and a tight fitting, short-sleeved white t-shirt that showed off his nicely toned upper body. He seemed to be doing a fine job luring in his prey for the evening, if the multiple women surrounding him were any indication. I figured it was about time that I stepped up my game a little.

After downing the remainder of my drink, I moved towards the dancing mass of people in the club and began my search. Eventually, I found a suitable candidate. He was very handsome in a rugged way, with a lightly bronzed skin tone and shocking emerald orbs dazed over with lust. About 5'9 with a noticeably athletic physique, he was currently mesmerized by a woman that was dancing erotically against him, but once we made eye contact, his attention was immediately diverted.

I summoned him, both with the unique power of my mind and the sensual slide of my fingers in a 'come hither' motion, and he moved as quickly and smoothly as he could through the ever-shifting throng of people that stood between us.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?" I asked seductively, wrapping my arms around his neck as he returned my embrace around the part of my body that wasn't covered by the burgundy tube top and matching skirt that I wore.

"My friends call me Jeff, but with as good as you look tonight you can call me anything you like," he answered, grinning roguishly.

"My, my. This one has a sense of humor," I laughed lightly. "Maybe we can have some real fun in a place a little less crowded."

"You name the time and place and I'm there."

An hour later showed us back at the hotel room that I had rented for the night, Jeff lying in unnatural repose on top of the king sized bed as I prepared to head to Tyki's room and deal with his catches of the night. "Jeff," I called out to him sternly, and he immediately awakened. The blank stare he directed at me was enough assurance that I had him completely under my control. "Follow me."

Tyki was exiting his room just as the elevator doors opened up to his floor.

"By the smug look on your face, I take it the three of you enjoyed yourselves," I said sarcastically as he stepped aside to allow me passage into his room.

"They're both passed out. You might not even be needed," he replied cheekily, ruffling the short tresses of my hair in a way he knew got my blood boiling with anger. I smacked his hand away and he raised an eyebrow in mild amusement, and I couldn't help the grin that slid onto my face.

I tended to the red headed woman on the far left of the bed first. Since the mind control technique I possessed was a lengthy process, and required physical and visual contact, I straddled the woman's hips and leaned in as close as I could manage without losing the ability to maintain eye contact. She succumbed to my will a lot quicker and easier than usual once she awakened, probably due to the amount of alcohol she consumed at the club prior to coming here.

The brunette was a bit more of a challenge. Her mind was a lot clearer once I entered her consciousness, and she actually struggled against the grasp I had on her mind as well as her body, but she eventually gave in. They always did.

"Get up, the both of you, and put some clothes on," I commanded, and they complied silently.

During the time I spent on the women, Tyki made a phone call to have transportation come and pick up our catches. "Pick-up is out front," he stated after I herded the 'recruits' out the door. "Are you going back to the Den once we leave here?"

I shuddered at the thought of returning to the building where many others involved in our operation stationed themselves, and shook my head in the negative. "I think I'll head back home."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, and pressed the button to call the elevator. Once we all made it outside and the recruits were ushered into the black Suburban, Tyki and I split ways, him towards his Camaro and me to my beloved Saturn Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyki

The Den was like our association's home base, located in a seemingly abandoned building in the downtown portion of the city. The outside of it looked remotely rundown for no other reason than to deter potentially curious passerby. Most people didn't give such a shitty looking building a second look, and that worked in all of the occupants' favor. The inside of it was almost as luxurious as the renowned Hilton, with lush carpeting, paintings adorning most of the walls and overall posh-ness permeating the entire building.

On the off-chance that someone was a little more persistent in their curiosity, they would encounter the body-guard of the building, Skin Boric. Skin was a former professional UFC fighter who got kicked out of his tour due to his lack of anger management. He was also known to be overly fond of sweets, and was never seen without some kind of candy shoved in his mouth.

"What's going on, Skin?" I greeted once I entered the building. He responded with his usual noncommittal grunt before he unwrapped a mini tootsie roll and shoved it into his mouth. I tried to reach into the blue bin that he was known for hoarding his candy stash in, and he smacked my hand away.

"Don't," was all he said in response to my mockingly affronted stare.

"Aw, Skin. You're so mean to me sometimes. And after all the trouble I went through to get you that bin of candy in the first place." He ignored me. I decided to change tactics.

"I saw a really nice Corvette out there, candy red. That belong to you?" I knew damn well that his personality wouldn't so much as fit a Corvette, let alone his bulky form.

"Lavi's," he responded with his usual monosyllabic grunt.

"Ah! So Lavi's here then. I hope I haven't kept him waiting long." I gave Skin a quick pat on the back, receiving a glare in return before headed towards the ground floor draw room.

The red-headed police lieutenant was sprawled comfortably down the length of one of the couches in the room. Upon sight of me he sighed heavily and sat up laboriously. "Took you long enough, Tyki."

I feigned surprise, stopping midstride and clutching my chest. "Is that you, Lavi? My goodness it's been far too long!"

"Cut the crap already and let's talk business." There was no way I was letting him off that easy.

"That's all you ever want to talk about anymore," I responded, pouting. "Business, business, business. What about pleasure?"

"Tyki," he started off warningly, but I continued like I didn't hear him.

"You never call me anymore. It's like I don't even exist in your world." I walked over to the couch and sat down as close as I could without touching him before leaning in to his lithe form. "Is it another man? Or maybe a woman?" He shoved me away as hard as he could, which wasn't that hard considering I was trying very hard not to laugh at the pink tinge spreading across his face.

"For goodness sake, Tyki. It was one drunken night, nothing more." By this time he was up and pacing the room, trying to put a little distance between my teasing and his sensitivity.

"Aw, come on. You know you liked it, even if it was under the pretense of alcohol." I hopped off the couch just as Lavi turned to make another circuit, and he stiffened dramatically once I wrapped my arms around his body. As slowly and delicately as I could, I trailed my lips up the curve of his neck and whispered enticingly in his ear, "Tell me you didn't like it."

He didn't answer. Or maybe he couldn't answer if the heavy breathing issuing from him was anything to go by. As quickly as I grabbed him, I let go and sat back down on the sofa, keeping a straight face as if nothing happened. "So what did you want to talk about today?"

His facial expressions that followed my abrupt departure were almost humorous enough to make me break my bearing, starting with lust, followed by confusion and bewilderment, and ending with mild anger and agitation. He pointed to me and opened his mouth, more than likely preparing to rage my ears off. In response, I merely raised an eyebrow in askance, and after a few more seconds he noticeably deflated and moved on to the more important topic at hand.

"Today's meeting is just for the usual; I tell you about how safe your operation is from us and you give me leads to take back to my guys to keep them happy."

I reached into one of the pockets of the navy blue cargo pants I was wearing and removed a green, miniature booklet before tossing it to Lavi. Inside the book were various names, addresses, phone numbers and quite a few social security numbers to varying degrees of criminals, ranging from petty crooks to big time gang bangers and drug dealers. Lavi took a moment to leaf through the book, and after a satisfactory nod, he began to brief me on where our association stood in the eyes of the law.

"Things seem to be pretty much the same as last time. They are still rolling with the idea that the missing people in the area are somehow related to each other, but they aren't sure how they are connected. Considering that the people you choose are at random, it will be nearly impossible for them to discern the true culprits behind the disappearances."

"That's good to know," I responded thoughtfully, getting up from the couch once more to grab something to drink from the little fridge in the corner of the room. "What's the deal with our painter?"

"Allen remains pretty much unaware of the whole deal. He still believes that the people who buy his portraits are simply buying them for the sake of art and no other reason. You would think the outrageously high prices you guys tag on those things would tip him off that something's not quite adding up." Lavi accepted the glass of brandy that I offered him and took a small sip before continuing. "How do you get the people to pose for those pictures anyway?"

"We have Road to thank for that," I replied, smirking slightly.

"I wonder how they would react if they knew they were pretty much selling themselves through their portraits," Lavi thought aloud. His cell phone rang and he excused himself from the room momentarily to answer it. "That was Allen just now," he said when he re-entered. "I'm to meet him at the coffee shop across from his work."

I took this as an opportunity to continue my teasing from earlier and adopted a hurt expression. "So Allen's the other man," I sighed. "I honestly don't see what you see in him." Lavi ignored me as he put on his trademark black bomber jacket. Just before he exited the room, I called out, "If you guys ever break up, you know where to find me." He answered by slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have two more chapters until this is completed. Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I didn't mention it in the first couple of chapters because in all honest I forgot to include it, but I own nothing from D. Gray-Man. Not a damn thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi

I felt a little bad for lying to Allen almost on a daily basis. He didn't even know what kind of job he had gotten in to when he accepted the offer to work for that painting company a few years back. I had half a mind to fill him in some days, but then I always rationalized that it would be better if he remained unaware if the shit ever hit the fan. That way at least one person would remain unscathed from the whole ordeal.

I finally caught up to him at the suggested coffee shop and after we exchanged a quick greeting, we sat down and ordered. "So what's been going on with you?" I asked him after thanking the waiter for bringing my coffee.

"The usual," Allen grinned, taking a sip of his own drink. "Day in and day out I get to paint naked ladies."

"And a few naked men, if I'm not mistaken," I pointed out. He chose to ignore the statement. "So you and Road are still going strong, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed, somewhat dreamily. "She's like the best thing that's ever really happened to me."

"Besides being able to paint naked ladies, you mean." We both shared a good-natured chuckle. We sat for a while in companionable silence, the shrill ringing of my cell phone shattering the peace. "It's the boss," I told him after checking the caller I.D.

"No biggie. It's about that time for me to head back to work anyway." We stood and did our signature handshake, and he took off across the street towards the shop as I flipped open my phone. "Lieutenant Book speaking."

"Got an emergency meeting being held in twenty minutes. Be here," my boss' gruff voice rumbled on the other end.

"Headed that way now," I responded and snapped the phone shut. As I hopped in my corvette and sped off towards the direction of the precinct, I couldn't help but wonder what could cause the Captain to call an emergency meeting on such short notice. Based off of the limited space in the employee section of parking, the Captain must have called in damn near everyone that could be contacted, which meant that this was something big.

"Hey, Lenalee," I addressed the front desk clerk as I entered the building. "What's the news?"

"Everyone seems to be gathering in the main conference room," she answered somewhat snippily, which only further boosted my confusion. I couldn't ever remember a time where Lenalee was pissed off at someone, no matter how much of an idiot that person may have been.

"Okay then…"

I set off towards the opposite end of the precinct where all of the conference rooms were situated, and ran into my partner, Yuu Kanda, just as he exited his office. "How's it going, Detective?" I said by way of greeting.

"Lieutenant," retorted even more frostily than normal. Now, by no means was this man a happy person to begin with; I was well aware of that from the day he got transferred to our division. We had been working together for almost two years now, and he still didn't completely trust me, as he has made me aware on several occasions. But for some reason I felt that his irritation had jumped to a whole new level today.

"What the hell is up with everyone today?" I mumbled to myself before following Detective Kanda towards the main conference room.

---…---

Palpable tension was the first thing that assailed my senses upon entering the meeting. Something was about to go down, something big if the look on Captain Cross' face was anything to judge by. There were even members of S.W.A.T sitting in on this meet. Apparently Kanda and I were the last ones to arrive because as soon as we took our seats, the Captain began speaking.

"I'm going to keep it short, sweet and to the point," he started, pacing back and forth in front of his enraptured audience. "Concerning the case of the massive amount of missing persons in the area, we've got several bona fide sightings of some of the missing people entering _Walkers_, a paint shop located in the northeast part of the city. We are going to be conducting a raid on that shop the moment the warrant comes back approved from HQ."

I was sure that my outward appearance looked as cool and collected as ever, but on the inside I was seriously freaking out. _Shit. How the hell did this happen? I gotta warn Tyki and Allen somehow._

"You will all be split into two groups; one will maintain surveillance on the shop and the other will remain on standby here in the precinct." Captain Cross then began to list off names, and fortunately he put me in charge of the group that was to watch the art shop. "Get to it."

Everyone dispersed, and I got up and moved automatically with them, all the while trying to think of a good excuse as to why I needed to leave my group for a small period of time. Luckily, one presented itself for me.

"Lieutenant Book, a word," Captain Cross called out to me.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to stop by district and figure out a way we can get that warrant faster. You're usually good at the art of persuasion, so now is a good time for you to put your skills to good use."

"You got it boss," I replied, just barely holding in a sigh of relief as I exited the conference room.

I never bothered calling Tyki on my personal cell, and I didn't think it smart to do so once I had gotten into my corvette and sped off towards the Den. I didn't want to risk them searching my phone records and seeing his number on the off chance that suspicion ever turned in my direction. So all I ever did was pop up randomly and hope that someone was already there or not too far away.

Luck seemed to be with me as I entered the outwardly desolate building and caught Tyki on his way out. "There's going to be a raid on _Walkers_ today. They've already got people watching the shop and apparently we're only hours, if not minutes away from getting a search warrant."

Tyki's face tightened in a mixture of anger and shock for a split second before reverting to his usual composure. He opened his mouth to speak and was immediately cut off by the front door exploding. Unfortunately, Skin was in direct range of the blast and received the full force of it, dying on impact. Tyki and I were caught in the shockwave, being showered by wooden debris and plaster, and once my vision finally cleared, I realized I was face-to-face with the barrel of a standard issue Glock 45.

Read and review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter. This one did not want to be written and I'm still not quite happy with it, but it's there. Enjoy!

Allen

"You must be my one o'clock appointment," I said by way of greeting to the woman who was sitting sedately in the waiting area of the shop. She merely nodded and stood up, following me as I ushered her into the back room to get set up for the painting. The woman was very beautiful, about average in height with dark brown wavy tresses framing a delicate, heart-shaped face. Her skin was practically flawless porcelain, the paleness of it accentuating the olive colored eyes that were currently staring blankly at me.

"Let's see," I began softly, subconsciously mussing my hair in a thoughtful manner as I cast a casual glance over the assortment of outfits that were set aside for the models. None of the articles of clothing seemed to fit the particular portrait I had in mind, and I sighed in exasperation. Turning back to the woman, I took another long moment to examine her and allowed my mind to wander into more detail about the image that immediately popped into my mind when I first saw her.

_The background will be the majority of the shop's side window; the industrial view of the outside will serve as the perfect backdrop. But what of the model? I need something giving the illusion of a state of undress…_

I eventually decided on wrapping her in the black silk sheets that adorned the bed I used whenever I stayed overnight at the shop. It took only a moment to run upstairs and grab it; I instructed her to remove her clothes behind the checkered patterned privacy screen in my absence. Once the sheet was wrapped securely around her, I positioned her in front of the window, turning her sideways so that I could draw her in profile. A few slight adjustments to the tilt and angle of her head gave her the look of someone who was in deep contemplation.

She remained silent during the entire goings-on, clutching the silken sheets to her chest while leaving her shoulders and most of her back bare. "I will need you to hold that position long enough for me to get a decent outline of your body," I said while grabbing the red and black square tin can that held my pencils and placing it opened on the flat table next to the angled one I used as my drawing surface. "Once I'm done with that you can get dressed and stick around for the final product or we can call it a day."

Just as I placed the first stroke on the canvas, the front door of the shop opened, signaled by the loud tinkling the bell above the door made whenever it was struck. "Allen?" Road's familiar voice called from the front of the shop.

"I'm in the back," I responded loud enough for her to hear. "Just got started on a project."

"Allen, I need to talk to you." The manner in which she spoke had me immediately on edge with worry, and I stopped drawing. Apologizing profusely to the model, who did nothing more than silently take a seat on a nearby stool, I made my way to where Road was waiting out front. My concern increased when I saw the stricken look she had on her face. When she saw me enter the room, she immediately moved as if to touch me, but then stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to her. To my surprise, she was hesitant of my touch at first, but then gave in and practically molded herself to the front of my body.

"I'm a terrible person," she whispered, her body wracked with sobs. I hugged her tighter, trying to console her in any way I could.

"What's going on Road? You know you can tell me anything." I waited to see if she would say anything, but she simply continued to sob miserably and shake her head 'no'.

"Please, tell me, love. It doesn't matter what it is." She looked at me then with watery eyes, looking intently as if she were searching for something within the depths of my own. I only stared back, hoping that my eyes conveyed the message that I really cared about her and would do just about anything it took to make her happy.

"I have to tell you," she said, more to herself than to me. "Allen, I'm leaving." This immediately threw me for a loop. My heart dropped to my toes as I stiffened, not exactly believing what I was hearing. I opened my mouth in preparation to ask many questions, but she interrupted. "I'm leaving, but I want to know if you will come with me. I have to tell you everything about me first, everything you never really knew. And then you can decide."

And she began her story.

Needless to say, I was stunned speechless as she finally confided to me what she truly did as a profession. During her entire confession, I remained silent.

"I can understand if you never want to see me again," she said, clutching the front of my shirt tightly, "but know that I do love you and only want what's best for you. If you decide that you don't want to come away with me, at least get as far away from this place as you can. I can't apologize enough for how I lied to you and put you in danger in such a way."

I still said nothing. After a few minutes passed, she gently let go and turned away, dejected. To my astonishment, my hands moved of their own accord and wrapped around her wrist.

"Allen?" She turned to me tearfully, hope displayed clearly across her face. Smiling, I pulled her in for another embrace, ending when she stiffened suddenly. "We need to leave immediately."

Even though I was confused about the sudden need to rush, I allowed myself to be dragged hurriedly along by her until I remembered the model waiting for me in the back. "There is someone back there. I at least need to let her know to go home."

"She is already getting dressed," Road responded, still tugging me towards the exit. At my bewildered expression, she added, "I released her from my hold just now, leaving her just enough of my will to send her home without remembering anything. Even that compulsion will disappear after enough time has passed."

Once we made it outside, she immediately took on a calmer demeanor, and we strolled leisurely towards the coffee shop across the street. She leaned in really close, placing her lips inches away from my left ear before whispering, "We're being watched. Play along and don't look around."

With that being said, I wrapped my arms around her waist and added to the appearance of playful lovers wrapped in their own little bubble away from the world. We eventually made it inside the shop without anything, and she once again became hurried in her actions and appearance. She caught the eye of one of the waitstaff, and after a brief silent exchange, the waiter disappeared into the back. Moments later, the owner of the shop appeared.

"Komui," she greeted genially. The hugged lightly, and she mumbled something into his ear before they parted.

"Out back," was all he said in response before motioning for us to follow him. I had no clue to what was happening, but I already made my decision to follow Road, so I continued to trust in whatever plan she had in motion. Komui led us to the back door of the establishment; there was a delivery truck parked in the alleyway, and Road paused just before we exited outside.

"Now is the time to change your mind, Allen," she stated seriously. "Once we get into this truck, there is no turning back."

There wasn't even a moment's thought as I boarded the back of the truck, Road close behind. Komui bid us farewell as he noisily closed the double doors and latched them securely. As the truck jumped to life with a deafening rumble and pulled out of the alley, I clutched Road closer to me in the surrounding darkness and knew for a fact that I had made the right decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R please!


End file.
